


Taken Captive

by TeamGwenee



Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: After a brutal battle between the Lannister and Renly Baratheon's armies, Brienne of Tarth is taken captive and delivered to the Kingslayar.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812091
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Taken Captive

Brienne was thrown down before the Kingslayer, hands bound and stripped of her sword and armour. An icy puddle of mud seeped through her breeches and splattered across her face. She heard sniggers of ‘dirty bitch’! But she did not flinch.

She stared the Kingslayer boldly in the face, refusing to show any fear or shame. She had fought defending her king, and because of her sacrifice Renly had made it safely away. There was nothing they could do to her now. She had fought honourably, brought honour to herself and her house. There was no shame they could bring her.

“Well,” the Kingslayer drawled, “This is quite a discovery. Did no one tell Lord Renly that knights stay behind to fight, and it is the noble maiden who flees to safety. He and Ser Loras seem to have mixed it up.”  
  


There was only one insult Brienne could not leave unanswered.

“ _King_ Renly,” she corrected stubbornly.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “Half your fellow prisoners have already recanted their fealty to Renly and bent the knee to Joffrey, the other half I have not got round to speaking with yet. You are either singularly brave, or singularly foolish.”

Brienne straightened her back, her deep blue eyes blazing.

“I am loyal to my king, and to my word,” Brienne declared. “Though you would know nothing of either, Kingslayer.”

She had just a moment to see the Kingslayer’s face darken, before a blow to the back of her skull sent her face first into the mud.

“You hold your tongue woman!” her assailant roared, “Or we will send you to the barracks as entertainment for our men.”  
  


“There will be none of that,” Ser Jaime growled. “Why do you punish the Wench for saying to my face what I know you have said many a time behind my back, Ser Lambert. And we will not beat nor dishonour a restrained captive who has fought valiantly and nobly.”

Brienne’s eyes widened at this show of chivalry, before fixing her face into a glare once more. 

“My lady, are you hurt?” Ser Jaime asked, almost civilly.

Brienne clenched her jaw and pursed her lips. “Less than my attacker had he had the courage enough to face me with steel,” she spat.

Jaime stared down upon her for a moment, before throwing his back and roaring with laughter. 

“Well Ser Lambert? Will you meet the Wench’s challenge?”

“My lord,” Ser Lambert stuttered, “I do not…”

“Perhaps you saw Lady Brienne on the battlefield and that makes you think better of it?”

“My lord, she is just a woman. A freakish one true, but a woman and a highborn nonetheless.”

“Do not tell me you are too honourable to fight a maid when moments ago you were pushing to have the lady given to the men for entertainment,” Jaime pushed amusement glittering in his eyes.

“An empty threat, my Lord, to put the lady in her place.”

“My lady,” Jaime turned to Brienne, “Do you make empty threats?”

“None,” Brienne said softly, looking him straight in the eye. “I put my tongue into my sword. But if Ser Lamber is too much a coward to face me, I will accept an apology.”

Jaime’s lips twitched, holding back another burst of laughter. His army would be bringing back many captives to King’s Landing to be ransomed to their families, but he suspected Brienne of Tarth would prove by far the most interesting. 


End file.
